You'll Be in My Heart
by GaarazBabiiGirl
Summary: Gaara x Hinata. Hinata runs away in hope to become stronger. While in Suna, will a curtain red head Kazekage help her become stronger? Why does he want to help her? Read and find out! M for later chaps
1. See ya later

Another one of my GaaHina stories lol! Can't help it I just love this couple!! I have so many nice reviews for my other GaaHina story that I decided to do another one and see if it can get as good reviews as my other story! Hehe. Anyway, this is kinda AU and sorry if it confuses you at all. If it does then just ask me and I will try to explain it as well as I can. Anyway...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song in this fic.

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_**x**_

**Chapter 1: See Ya Later**

_**xxx**_

She ran silently up the stairs, two at a time. She didn't have any time to waste. The time was half an hour till midnight and she still had to make sure she had everything. She had to be out of here before midnight and she was beginning to wonder if she will make it. She had been running around for five minutes before finding the right stairs. She had had to run from the training ground outside the Hyuuga mansion to the other side of the house where her bedroom is.

She got to the top of the stairs and took a right, leading her down to what seemed like a never ending corridor. She ran down it as fast as her legs could allow her to, taking a side glance to look on at the paintings of her ancestors, before looking back in front of her. _'Need to focus...'_

_**'Got to focus, little one.'**_ That voice once again. The feminine voice has been so much like a Mother to her. She has poured her heart and soul to the voice and the voice always had some way to help her. The voice was her guardian angel more than her demon to her, and if there was one thing she could be grateful for being born into the Hyuuga family for, it would be the fact that they gave her her best friend. Her only best friend that she didn't need to share with anyone.

The voice's name was Mai.

_'I know Mai, I'm just afraid. What if they find me? What if they find out about our plan? They wont be happy! They will torture me and you if they find out what I'm about to do. I-'_ She thought to Mai before she was cut short of her mental sentence.

_**'Hush, little one. They won't find out, and even if they do, I will protect you.'**_

_'But I can't let you out!' _She tried to protest.

_**'You will have to if they hurt you, little one. I wont let them hurt you, don't worry. I promise.' **_Mai's soothing voice relaxed her as she skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor and began to run once again down another corridor just as long.

She felt out of breath for running her full speed for so long, but she wouldn't give in. She had her plan to go through and she had to get it done by midnight, tonight. Nothing was going to stop her. She had Mai to thank for coming up with this plan. She would have never done it or even thought of it without her and she felt like she had to make it up to her somehow... Well it didn't matter right now, all that mattered was getting to her room before anyone could see her and before anyone decided to go into her room, uninvited.

Finally she could see her bedroom door at the end of the long, white corridor, next to her little sister, Hanabi's room. She ran up to her door and pressed her ear against the door. When she couldn't here any voices or anyone moving around, she opened up the door just enough to get herself to slip into the little gap and take a step into her room. She looked around her room for any unwanted visitors and, thankfully, found it empty. She closed the door softly behind her, so that she didn't wake anyone up.

She took in a deep breath... And let in out again. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was leaving this place. Sure, her Father hated her and only used her because of Mai, but she had also lived here all her life and she had to leave her Neji-nii-san and her little sister Hanabi-chan. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to say good-bye to them, but it was too much of a risk.

She walked over to her lavender coloured bed and knelt down beside it, pulling out a heavy bag from underneath her bed and placing it on top of her bed.

She looked at her watch and read '23:45'. She still had quarter of an hour to make sure she had everything. She quickly looked inside the bag and went over her list mentally in her head. Once she knew she had all she needed, she zipped the large bag back up and placed it on her shoulder.

She looked around her room one last time, taking in every detail. Her walls were a boring, plain white colour and her bed was a queen sized bed with lavender blankets. She had a wooden closet in one corner of her room and a table by the side of her bed where a small lamp was placed. She looked in the opposite direction of her door and saw her mirror and table and chair there, that still had her letters and other personal stuff on top of it. All that didn't matter any more now though.

She was about to turn around and leave through her window, when she saw some sort of picture in the corner of her mirror. Curiosity took over her and she walked over to it, still confused to what picture it could be. When she got close enough, she reached out and grabbed it, and looked down at it. Her eyes widened and she gave a little gasp when she saw what picture it was.

There, right in the middle of the picture was herself when she was only five years of age. Her hair was short back then, with two long bangs hanging on each side of her beaming face. She wondered briefly when the last time she smiled a true smile like that was... In that picture was most probably the last time. She was wearing a plain pink summer dress with a big bow going around her middle and was tide at her back, same colour as the dress. She had a midnight blue ribbon in her hair. Someone had their arm wrapped around her shoulder.

To the right of her, was Neji. Her Nii-san and protector. He had both arms crossed over his small chest in his usual stance, but he had on a smiling face, almost as big as her own smile. His hair was shorter then but still much longer than her own at that age. He was still tall for his age, which was six at the time. He was wearing navy shorts and a black top.

Then... The person who had their arm wrapped around her was on the left hand side of her, a smile so much like her own and her pale eyes so bright with the joy in them. It was her Mother. It scared her how much they were alike, personality and looks. She had long raven hair and she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to her at that moment. She wore three-quarter jeans and a light blue top and was kneeling in the meadow where the photo was taken. She thought that her Mother looked like a fallen angel...

_**'This picture means a lot to you...'**_ Mai forced her out of her thoughts.

_'Hai...' _Was all she answered back.

_**'If it means so much to you then let's take it!'**_ She decided to agree with Mai and quickly placed it in one of the side pockets in her bag before walking over to the window.

She opened her window and looked down. It was a big drop, but she didn't have to worry about the hight. Her water and Mai would protect her before she was hurt. She saw the tree she was going to jump onto and got ready for her jump. She was about to jump when something made her stop... a voice.

"Hinata-nee-chan?"

Hinata turned around slowly and came face to face with her younger sister, Hanabi. She had long coffee coloured hair that tide at the bottom with a small bobble. Her pale eyes pierced into her own. She was wearing Eeyore pajamas and was holding a small teddy bear in one hand. Her head was slightly tilted to her left in a questioning manner. She looked more like her Father and Neji, than her Mother like herself.

"What is it you want, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked her as evenly as she could. She mentally kicked herself for being so careless and getting caught so easily. She shuddered inwardly as she thought how that could have been her cold-hearted Father and not her little sister that loved her dearly.

_**'We have got to be more careful next time...'**_ Mai told her and she nodded inwardly in agreement.

"I couldn't get to sleep and I was wandering if you could sing me a lullaby to sleep... What are you doing, Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked her older sister, fearing her answer. She loved her sister so much, but she knew this day would come. Their Father was so mean to her, that she knew Hinata would one day run away. But... She was so afraid of loosing the only Mother figure in her life.

Hinata looked down at her feet. She couldn't look at all the sadness that came from her little sister. She knew that Hanabi knew what she was about to do and it pained her to be the one that upsets her little sister so much. "Hanabi-chan... I think you know what I'm doing..." Her voice was a whisper, but Hanabi could still hear all the pain and loneliness in her sister's voice.

"B-But I don't want you to go." Hanabi protested weakly, knowing that it was no good. Her sister was going and there was nothing she could do about it... She was just going to leave without saying good-bye.

Hinata felt her heart clench at her sister's words. She wished she didn't need to go, but she did. She couldn't stay here any longer. She would surly go crazy if she stayed a day longer with her Father's cold comments and saying how weak she would be without Mai. The worst is that he even blamed her for her Mother's death. She had to hear all her life how it was her fault her Mother is gone and is never coming back, and she started believing her Father... She does believe it is her fault her Mother is dead, and she hates herself for it. No matter what anyone says... Even Mai... She does blame herself for at least being part of the reason why her Mother is dead, but her Father makes sure she feels all the guilt she could possibly get.

Hinata walked toward the coffee colour haired child and knelt down beside her. She hung her head, knowing her sister was going to be hurt because if she didn't leave today, she would still find another appropriate day to leave. Her sister – And herself – Were just going to have to get on with their lives and hope and pray that they would be able to see each other again one day... That would be nice...

"Gomen..." Was all Hinata could say to her little sister.

_**'Hinata, there is only ten minutes left before the guards go on duty outside the Hyuuga compound. We must leave now.'**_ Mai warned her, reminding her that she had to leave soon if she wanted to leave tonight. She was about to nod and send Hanabi back to her room until...

Suddenly, Hanabi grabbed onto her sister and with a pleading look in her eyes, which was rear for Hanabi, she pleaded with her sister "Before you leave... Please... Sing me Mommy's lullaby? Please!"

Hinata bit her lip hard. She really didn't have time to do this but... She was leaving her little sister so it was the least she could do was to do this one last thing Hanabi wanted her to do for her. "Alright." Hinata nodded her head and was relieved to see a smile on her little sister's face. She tried to take Hanabi's hand to lead her back to her room when Hanabi shook her head and said

"I wanna sleep in your bed tonight... If I'm aloud?" She asked timidly, reminding Hinata so much of her younger self. She was not shy any more, neither did she stutter, but she still had that aura of innocents about her, making her seem like she couldn't harm a fly... Which she couldn't without Mai and her water.

Hinata felt tears threatening to fall as she guided her little sister over to her bed and laid her down on her bed. She pulled her lavender coloured blankets up to Hanabi's chin before setting down her heavy bag and sitting next to Hanabi on the bed. "Where are you going Nee-chan? Please tell me?" Hanabi begged her older sister she adored to much.

Hinata shook her head and whispered to her "I can't. Its just too risky Hanabi-chan." But Hanabi wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Oh please, Nee-chan? I wont tell anyone. Not Father or even Neji-nii-san. Please believe me Hinata-nee-chan! I only want to know where you are encase Father somehow finds out where you are and I need to inform you so that you can run away before he comes. Please! Don't you trust me?" Hanabi begged her sister, something Hanabi considered weak and hardly ever does. But this was Hinata... Her Nee-chan. She needed to stay in touch with her for the simple fact that she will be lonely without her.

Hinata sighed. She did have a good point. The reason why she was going in the first place was to become stronger without having to use Mai or her water encase one day something did happen to them, but if she wasn't ready and her Father showed up and she was still too weak to defeat him, then he would make her come home and there he would most probably torture her physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Alright. But you can't tell anyone, promise?" Hinata asked, giving up.

Hanabi smiled a triumphant smile before poking her little finger out and wrapping it around her sister's. "I pinky swear. I wont tell anyone." Hinata knew she was telling the truth so she unwrapped her pinky from her sister's and told her.

"If you ever need me, I will be in... Suna." She whispered, making sure only she and her sister could hear. Her sister looked up at her and smiled a soft smile at her, unshed tears begging to fall freely down her smooth cheeks. And they did. Her sister cried and Hinata tried her best to wipe away every tear that spilt from her sister's emotional eyes.

"So..." After Hanabi had calmed down she began talking again. "... We don't count this as a good-bye?" She asked her older sister, who became confused by her question. So she explained "People only say 'Good-bye' to each other when they will never see that person again... But I'm going to make sure that I see you again, Nee-chan. So if this isen't a 'Good-bye' then it is more like a... 'See ya later.'" Hinata smiled down at her younger sister and nodded her head. She agreed with her sister. They will see each other again.

Hinata tucked her sister into her bed and asked softly "Would you like to hear Mommy's lullaby now?" Hanabi nodded her head enthusiastically and rested her head on the pillow, waiting for her Nee-chan to start singing, knowing that it may be the last time she ever hears her singing their Mother's song. She would savor it till the end. She would never forget this night. She hugged the teddy closer to her.

When Hinata knew that Hanabi was finally ready, she began to sing their Mother's lullaby, while remembering when her Mother used to sing her it as a child every night before she went to bed.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always..._

_Always..._

Hearing soft snoring, Hinata knew her little sister was finally asleep. She stroked her hair lovingly for the last time in what could be years, and kissed her forehead in a very Motherly way. She looked down at her watch and read '23:58.' Two mintues until midnight. She had to leave. She got up and placed the bag once again over her shoulder before walking over to the window and trying this for a third time.

Before she left, she took once last look at her sister, hearing her little sister mutter in her sleep "See ya later..."

Hinata smiled. Despite the situation she was in and the fact that she could get caught easily, she smiled. One crystal tear slid down her pale cheek and she whispered to her sleeping sister "See ya later, Hanabi-chan..." And she disappeared into the night, off to Suna, wondering what awaits her there.

* * *

First chappy, DONE!! Yay! Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue this story! R&R Thankies!!! 

GaarazBabiiGirl -x


	2. First Day in Suna

Here's the next chappy! Hope it's good! R&R for me plz! Thanks! Oh, and the song in the last chappy was called 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins... Now, on with the next chappy!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song in this chappy!

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_**x**_

**Chapter 2: First Day in Suna **

_**xxx**_

She pulled her midnight blue hood over her head, making sure it covered her unique eyes. She didn't feel like being questioned straight away. She tugged on it one last time and began walking through the crowds of busy people who were going on with their normal lives, getting ready for a brand new day. Her midnight blue cloak, that was attached to her hood, flew wildly around her as the warm wind picked up, making the golden sand start to shift around her, looking like the grains of sand were dancing around her as they moved around her body. She held onto her hood, looking warily at the people who started to spot her. She sighed. After a whole week of getting lost in that Kami-forsaken desert, she had finally found her destination: Suna.

Suna was just as she expected it to be. Noisy, sandy and full of life. And yet she felt strangely at home here. She moved into the center of, what would have to be, the main town. People were practically shoving her out of the way, they were in such a rush, but she didn't mind. At least she knew that not everyone was taking notice of her. She felt grateful for that. **_'Where are you planning on going first, little one?'_** Mai asked her.

Hinata thought for a moment as she stopped to watch a small group of children run around playing tag. She felt her heart clench tightly as she watched the scene. She could never do that when she was little... No one wanted to play with someone as weird as her and who has a demon in them. She sighed again and focused on Mai's question. She had had little sleep while in the desert and they had run out of food the day before, leaving both herself and Mai hungry and short of chakra... But then again she really wanted to start training as soon as possible.

_'I'd better find an inn to put my stuff down and get a little rest first. What do you think, Mai?'_ Hinata questioned mentally.

**_'Fine by me.'_** Was the short response she got before all was quiet in her mind again.

She took one last sorrowful, longing look in the direction of the little children before sighing heavily and turning her back to them, off to find a small inn she would be able to afford for a while.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After she had had a little nap and a bite to eat, Hinata decided to go out and explore her new home. She walked out of the main entrance of the inn door and stepped out onto the busy street. It was still amazing to Hinata how happy everyone seemed to be. People were either gossiping about anything they could get their hands on this week, or they would just go on about their day. Everywhere she looked there was always a smiling face.

Hinata wondered briefly if her being here would affect their happiness. _'Well, I have had a crappy past...'_ She thought to herself, forgetting that Mai could hear her and would comment on what she had just thought.

**_'Come now, little Hina-chan...' _**Mai tried to reassure her depressed little flower. **_'... Remember what we talked about on the way to Suna? Repeat it to me.'_** Mai told her.

Hinata once again pulled her midnight blue hood over her head, making sure to cover most of her face, and started down one of the many dusty, sandy Suna paths. She frowned as she thought about what Mai had just told her to do, but then she remembered and repeated what Mai had told her to say to anyone who asks her of her past. _'I say my parents died when I was young and I have been wandering for most of my life and that Suna is just another place where I can go sight-seeing and a place for rest.' _Hinata couldn't help but feel like there was something she was missing.

_**'And...'**_ Mai pressed for her to remember.

Hinata's frown deepened as the sandy wind picked up, making her cloak float softly behind her and making one of her small, pale hands grasp the front of her hood to stop it from falling off her head. She chewed her bottom lip while skillfully dodging every person that was about to bump into her.

_'OH YEAH!'_ She shouted in her mind when she remembered the other part to what she had repeated to Mai. She bet that if she could see Mai right now, Mai would have flinched at the pitch of her voice and would be holding her hands over her ears. Hinata's frowning face turned into a smiling one as she repeated what she had just remembered in her head to Mai. _'Also, I'm not to tell anyone about you or our water, and to only used our water when I know no one is around to see it.'_ She replyed, proud at herself for remembering.

_**'Right!'**_

Hinata looked up and stopped dead in her track. Where was everyone...? Or more importantly... Where the hell was she? There was no one around and there didn't seem to be anything near by apart from sand dunes and in the distance she could just see a small deserted park. She blinked and thought about going back the way she came, but then remembered that she had been dying for a little piece and quite since she stepped into Suna, so she decided so make her way toward the abandoned park.

When she got further to the park, she heard a painful scream, followed by mean laughter. Hinata didn't like the sound of that so picked up her speed, until she was running toward the sounds, while clutching her hood tightly to her head. _'I have to help them, whoever it is...'_ She thought to herself and Mai. She almost felt the nod of Mai's head and picked up even more speed.

The sounds were coming from the abandoned park, and when she finally got there her lavender tinted eyes hardened at the sight before her.

There before her was a group - About six in total - of maybe seven or eight year old boys, standing around a little boy, younger than them, and was beating the poor little boy up while throwing insults at him. "Your a freak!" One of them shouted down to him. "Aww look, the little baby is starting to cry!" The same boy taunted before saying "Its not like you have any parents to run to!"

That was enough for Hinata. Flashbacks from her childhood came back to her full force, only making her angry. _**'Calm yourself, little one. You must control your anger unless you want me to come out.'**_ Mai told her, her soothing voice relaxing Hinata a little.

Hinata gave a stiff nod once before walking up, calmly, to the group of boys and cleared her throat to get their attention.

Hinata crossed her arms across her chest as the gang of boys turned around. When they saw Hinata's glare and heard a very cold "What do you think your doing?" come from her, the boys visibly paled and gulped, before one of the braver one's shouted "RUN!" And they ran for their lives in any direction they could go to. Hinata smiled a satisfied smile and looked down at the little boy. Her eyes turned soft at the sight that met her.

The little boy had berried his head into his bent knees, leaving Hinata only to see the light brown mop of hair that sat on top of his head. His tiny arms were wrapped around his knees and his shoulders would shake with every heart-wrenching sob that escaped his mouth. He was rocking back and forth and, from crying so much, he started hiccuping. Hinata could see bruises already starting to show on his arms.

Hinata walked silently toward him and crouched down before him on the heels of her feet. She slowly reached out and patted his head, but almost as soon as she made contact with his light brown bangs, he jumped and shifted away from her hand, not even looking up once.

Hinata sighed and sat down Indian-style in front of the bawling little boy. She used to do this after mean kids beat her up too. That was before she knew how to control her water properly. She would just want to be left alone to wallow in her self pity until she got enough energy to lift herself up and clean up her cuts and bruises. That was if her Mother didn't find her.

If her Mother found her bawling she would sing a song to Hinata and Hinata would feel better and let her Mother take care of her. Maybe it would work for this little boy in front of her too? She remembered the song and seeming as it used to work on her all the time... Why not him? The song had always made her feel some hope as to have friends one day... Maybe he will feel the same way? Her Mother told her always to believe.

She shuffled a little closer to the boy, but still kept enough space between them before starting to sing another one of her Mother's infamous songs.

_They said you wouldn't make it so far, uh uh  
And ever since they said it, it's been hard  
But never mind the nights you had to cry  
'Cause you have never let it go inside  
You work real hard  
And you know exactly what you want and need  
So believe and you can never give up  
You can reach your goals  
Just talk to your soul and say..._

_I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll chant  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grow real soon and  
That is what I do believe_

Hinata looked up so see the bluest eyes she had ever been staring back at her. They were even bluer than Naruto's! She could see the tears swimming in his eyes before pouring down his tear stained cheeks. He was a very handsome little boy even with a bluish black bruise on his right cheek. She kept singing, thankful that it seemed to be working.

_Your goals are just a thing in your soul, uh uh  
And you know that your moves will let them show  
You keep creating pictures in your mind  
So just believe they will come true in time  
It will be fine  
Leave all of your cares and stress behind  
Just let it go  
Let the music flow inside  
Forget all your pain  
And just start to believe_

_I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll chant  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grown real soon and  
That is what I do believe_

She dared to move her hand toward him and let the back of her had wipe away the never ending tears that were still falling down his swollen cheeks. She was happy to see he didn't flinch away so she started wiping the tears again and carried on singing.

_Never mind what people say  
Hold your head high and turn away  
With all your hopes and dreams  
I will believe  
Even though it seems not for me  
I won't give up, I'll keep it up  
Look into the sky  
I will achieve all my needs  
I will always believe_

She decided to go for it and opened out her arms for him to come into a hug. He seemed hesitant at first, but then he started shuffling toward her and she picked him up and put him on her lap, and hugged him to her.

_I believe I can  
I believe I will  
I believe I know my dreams are real  
I believe I'll chant  
I believe I'll dance  
I believe I'll grown real soon and  
That is what I do believe_

By the time Hinata had finished singing the song, the little boy had stopped crying and was looking up at her as if he had a new toy to play with. He had such wonder on his face. She wondered why until his shaky, timid voice asked "C-Can Yahiko-chan see your face... Please?" Yahiko-chan? She guessed it must be his name. She nodded and he reached up and pulled the hood off her head. Relief flowed through her when she saw a smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yahiko-chan hurts everywhere, but he's used to it by now." Was his response. Tears flooded Hinata's vision as she realized how alike they are, but she wouldn't let herself cry. As her Father once told her 'Crying is a sign of weakness.' She had come here to be stronger and she _was_ going to get stronger. She would make sure of it.

"Yahiko-chan... Is that your name?" She got a nod as her response.

"W-What's your name?" He asked her as he nuzzled closer into the warmth of Hinata's body. She smiled down at him. He was so cute and innocent! She almost squealed out loud from the cuteness of him.

"My name is Hinata."

He flashed a brilliant smile at her, even though he had just been beaten up. "Arigato, Hinata-chan. Yahiko-chan is happy that you helped him. He was afraid he wouldn't make it back to the shelter." He told her then looked down at his bruised body. **_'The shelter? Maybe he stays at an orphanage? We should walk him back, encase something happens to him.'_** Mai said. Hinata agreed imminently. There was no way she was going to let him walk home alone in his state.

"Where do you live, Yahiko-chan? I would like to make sure you are safe." She asked him softly.

He smiled and said "Its not to far away from here. Yahiko-chan will show Hinata-chan!" He said as Hinata stood up and began walking in the direction the little Yahiko told her to go in. _'Yahiko-chan is a lot like myself... I should watch out for him more, just encase anything ever happens to him...'_

* * *

That's the second chappy done! The song was called 'I Believe', honey soundtrack. R&R for me! They make me so happy, which makes me work harder on my chappy's!

And Gaara will be in the next chappy! And two new OC's!

Thankies for reading!

GaarazBabiiGirl -x


	3. The Perfect Hinata

**Thankies to everyone who has R&R-ed for me! Gaa-kun's in this chappy! YAY GAA-KUN! And two OC's! YAY OC'S!... lol... Here's the next chappy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_**x**_

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Hinata-nee-chan **

_**xxx**_

One Week Later

Its been one week since Hinata and Yahiko have met, and Hinata loved him. He was the cutest little boy she had ever seen and he was so sweet too. They had become quick friends on their walk back to the orphanage, and Mai has also taken a liking to him too. And it wasn't just Yahiko she had became good friends with, she had become good friends with all of the orphans, including Yahiko's twin sister, Hikaru. She loved to copy and try to be like Hinata, much to Hinata's surprise. Even Hanabi didn't want to grow up like her, although when Hinata thought about it, Hikaru didn't know anything about Hinata apart from the lies she has told. Hinata hated lying, but if it saved her from going back to that hell hole she had to call a home for too many years, she would do it! And she had been so happy when the orphans put 'Nee-chan' at the end of her name. She was happy to know that she had friends to come to if she needed to be in someone's company.

And she had met a very nice woman who goes to the orphanage a lot, her name is Sabaku no Temari. She even insisted to call her Temari-nee-chan because she wanted to become close friends with Hinata. Hinata, still to this day, had no idea why the dirty blonde haired woman liked her so much and wanted her to act like her little sister. But you would never hear Hinata complaining.

She and Temari have become the best of friends in the short week, but unfortunately, today she had to help her little brother, who Hinata found out was the Kazekage of the village. And also, instead of training today, Temari had made Hinata promise in front of all the orphans to take them all out for a fun day. Hinata didn't really mind though. As much as she needed to train, she loved all of the orphans and she couldn't and wouldn't ever disappoint and upset them. Never will she let any of them down.

Hinata pulled on a white pair of shorts and a red tube top with flimsy straps. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would walk out of her home and walk around in what she was now wearing, but when the desert heat gets too much for you, you cannot deny the small clothing any longer. She was sure she almost baked before when she went out in her baggy jacket.

When she was done she walked over to her mirror and took out a wooden handled brush and combed it through her raven black hair, the natural streaks of blue becoming more noticeable because of the desert's sun. She hummed a soft tune as she brushed her hair. Once she knew all of the knots were out of her hair, she placed the comb on the dresser before her and turned to her door and opened it, not needing to put her hair up for training today. She practically jumped down the stairs happily, a beaming smile on her face. _'I can't wait to see the look on the kids faces when they see what I have planned for them.'_ She thought eagerly.

_**'I can't remember a time when you smiled so big and happily, little one.'**_ Mai told her softly, Hinata sensing the smile on Mai's face.

_'That's because I fell happy, Mai!'_ Hinata replied as she walked out of the inn, ready for the fun day. When was the last time she had fun, anyway?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He sighed and rubbed his throbbing head, massaging his scar, his Japanese symbol for love. Meaning he would love no one but himself... How wrong he had been all those years. The young Kazekage now knew that he really needed someone to love, and soon. But when would she come? If ever? His siblings had told him little about love and he had no idea what it felt like to be in love. Maybe he was and just didn't know it? No. Temari, his older sister by three years, had told him how people felt when they are in love. He has never before felt the butterfly feeling in his stomach, or the squeezing of his heart as it told him she was the one... He has never even felt happy. Not genuinely, anyway. _'Need to stop thinking about this crap!'_ His mind shouted, but he still wondered if there was someone out there for him, and if there was then what would she look and be like?

"Gaara-chan?" He came out of his thoughts as he heard the worried voice of his older sister, Temari.

He stopped massaging his throbbing headache and looked up to find worried sea green eyes lock with his own identical ones. He saw the mixed emotions in them. Worry, sadness - for him -, pity, and above all longing. What could she be longing for, for him? "What is it, Temari-nee-chan?" He asked tiredly. He would never admit it to a soul, apart from his soul mate, but he loved his siblings very much and would easily give his life for them if anything like that ever occurred.

"Are you alright? You've been looking tired and pale lately." she said as she stood up from the opposite side of the desk and reached across the desk and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He frowned slightly and pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan." He stated, even though the throbbing in his head hadn't ceased one bit. He watched closely as his sister sat back down in her hair and bit her lip, a sign Gaara had learned over the years that she really wanted to say something, but needed his permission to continue and let him know how she felt. "What is it you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat back in his comfortable chair and crossed his arms over is chest, waiting for her to speak.

"Well... I met a new friend about a week ago. She helped Yahiko-chan when a gang of older boys were beating him up." She smiled slightly. "Yahiko-chan had given her so much credit, but no matter what, she would shake her head and repeat "It was nothing, really." All of the orphans have taken a liking to her, and I've even made sure she calls me Temari-nee-chan now because I like her so much." Her smile widened. "She is the perfect little sister. She is pure, kind hearted and shy, yet unpredictable. I've seen her when she is training. She believes herself weak when she is in fact very strong." Temari looked over at her brother to make sure he was listening.

"What has this got to do with anything?" He asked

At that moment, Kyris, Gaara's secretary walked in, swaying her hips, trying to get her boss to notice her, even though it was wasted. Gaara never did like her that way... In fact he didn't like her at all. Temari hate her for just being her. She was a slut and she was even older than her little brother by two years and she was defiantly not pure like her friend! Kyris took the empty seat next to her and sat silently, listening to her and her brother talking a **_privet _**talk. She had a piece of paper filled with writing on it, but when Temari had a sneaky better look, she found out that it was ways of getting Gaara to marry her. _'Not on your life, bitch.'_ Temari thought venomously. She already had someone picked out for her little brother, she wasn't going to let a slut like her marry Gaara just for his money and his power.

Temari decided to ignore her and get back to her little brother, because what she was about to say might get Kyris into a bitching fight, and she needed to put this slut in her place right about now. The little whore wore a tube top two sizes too small for her and showed some stomach and her skirt was tiny and tight. _'Slut...'_ She thought, before looking at her little red haired brother again to see the he was also ignoring her. This made her smile on the inside. If Gaara ignored someone, it always meant they were never worth his time.

"What this has to do with, oh dear brother of mine, is that you are eighteen years old and are in need of a girlfriend, and I believe she is perfect for you." She saw Kyris smirk beside her and open her mouth to speak, but Gaara beat her to it.

Gaara leaned forward, not showing anything but a blank face on the outside, but inside he was curious. As much as he hated to admit it, his sister was really good at playing match-maker. She even got his older brother, Kankuro-nii-chan a girlfriend! That was defiantly something to celebrate about. He saw his slutty secretary was about so say something bitchy about Temari's friend, so he quickly put a hand up to silence her and, when he knew she was going to stay quiet, he folded his arms neatly in front of him on his desk and asked "And how, oh so wonderful sister of mine, do you know that she is the right one for me?" He asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Temari frowned deeply as Kyris' smirk became bigger, if possible. She would show her. The girl she was setting up with her little brother could easily make him fall in love with her. Kami knows she does it wherever she goes. "Because... She's... Mysterious, and someone who you will never be able to tame. I'm not saying that she has a fiery temper like mine, in fact she is the opposite. She is shy, yet bold at the same time. She has her beliefs and believes strongly in them, and I believe she is mysterious because just looking into her eyes you can tell she has had a hard past, but I don't think I will ever know exactly what has happened in her life."

Temari looked up to see her brother staring intensity at her, and she knew she had his full intention. She smiled and continued "Also, she is a very nice girl who goes to the orphanage everyday just to make sure none of the orphans have been beaten up. If they have, she tends to their wounds, and won't let anyone help her." Temari laughed out the next bit "She is truly stubborn, but very beautiful, even if she doesn't believe it herself. I will not tell you what she looks like because I want you to take a break and we will both go down and see her. She should be at the orphanage in about quarter of an hour."

Gaara had a thoughtful look on his face while Kyris, next to Temari, was glaring hatefully at her. "What the hell do you think your doing? I've told you before, Gaa-kun is mine and you are not aloud to send him on time-wasting dates with slutty girls!" Kyris whispered under her breath to the older woman beside her. She hated Temari with a passion because she was one reason why her Gaa-kun wouldn't go out with her... So she thought.

Temari glared back just as hatefully, if not more. "Listen here, you whore. My friend is not a slut like some people I know." Temari give her a looking saying she was talking about Kyris before continuing "And if I didn't think Gaara-chan would fall in love with her at first sight, then I wouldn't be asking him to do this." And with one last glare, she turned, ignoring the bitch beside her.

_'You will not win, bitch. No one will take away my fame and money and all the power I will have when I have my Gaa-kun._' Kyris thought evilly.

"Alright."

The answer had surprised both women in the room. Temari because she thought she would have to beg him to come with her before Hinata took the children out for their fun day. She smiled a bright smile, thanking Kami that he had taken an interest in her friend by just her being described to him. She couldn't wait until he met Hinata. And, boy, was Hinata in for a shock.

Kyris was surprised because she had never seen her Kazekage give in so easily. Had what Temari described the girl to be was the one he wanted? Hell no! She wouldn't let her be! In fact, Kyris was surprised that Gaara even knew the difference between a man and a woman. He had never had a girlfriend before, and he didn't even look like he was interested in finding one. And now, he wants to meet this girl that was almost the complete opposite of her! Well, she was going to invite herself along and make sure this little girl knows that her Gaa-kun is off limits.

"YES!" Temari shouted, and Gaara had to smile slightly at her. He trusted his older sister and if she believed she had found the girl for him, he wasn't about to argue without giving the girl a chance. "C'mon then! We have to go now!" Temari bounced around to his side of the desk and pulled him up and crushed him into rib-crushing hug. "Arigato," she whispered in his ear "I think you could make her happy, as she could you." Gaara concluded that his sister most probably thought this girl had a dark past, and he was the only one that could make her forget it, just like she could him.

"I'm coming too!" Shouted a annoyingly high-pitched voice, breaking the brother-sister moment. Temeri glared at his secretary, but he knew she had nothing else to do, so why not?

"Whatever." He mumbled before following his angered sister out the door to his office and to the orphanage, Kyris tagging along behind them, making up evil plots in trying to make this little slut leave her Gaa-kun alone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"... Hinata-nee-chan is the best! Yahiko-chan likes her a lot! Hinata-nee-chan is always nice to Yahiko-chan and Hikaru-chan!" Yahiko shouted, big smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes, showing just how much he loved Hinata. The little brunette haired kid loved her like an older sister and never wanted her to leave. He had been upset when he had heard that she wandered around every village, and was going to leave this one soon too, but when he had asked her, he had been happy to hear that she was going to stay here for a long time.

"I told you!" Temari shouted in triumph, big smile on her face and Yahiko's little sister, Hikaru, who was beside his Nee-chan nodded in agreement. Gaara just made an 'Hn' noise back.

They had found Yahiko and Hikaru while walking toward the orphanage. They had been playing in a deserted park when they had found them, and Temari had warned them about this Hinata girl, - the one he was supposed to fall instantly in love with - that she would not be happy. They had nodded, guiltily. Then his sister had asked them both to describe Hinata in their own way, and it was obvious they both loved her very much. He was surprised how quick they had come to like her in just one week.

"Hmph. Please! She sounds like a two-faced whore!" Kyris huffed out.

Gaara saw the look in his older sisters face and knew she saw red. "Why you! How dare you talk about Hinata that way! And use such language in front of the children! You don't even know he-" Before Temari could go any further, Hikaru had cut in, also coming in to defend this great Hinata girl "Hinata-nee-chan is my best friend so you leave her alone! The only two-faced nasty word here is you!" She shouted at Kyris and stuck her tongue out.

While Hikaru had been shouting, Yahiko had run over to Kyris and kicked her in the leg, making her hold it in pain while hopping on her other foot to stay balanced. "Don't say meanie things about Hinata-nee-chan!" Shouted Yahiko as Temari laughed while holding her sides from laughing so hard. Gaara had to chuckle lightly at the scene before him. _'This Hinata girl sounds interesting... I can't wait to meet her.' _He thought with a smirk forming on his handsome face.

Before Kyris could shout at the little brats before her, Hikaru suddenly had a bright smile on her face and her chocolate brown eyes lite up in happiness and delight, and so did her brother, Yahiko's. Together, they both shouted out "HINATA-NEE-CHAN!!" And ran toward a figure that was slowly turning around to face them.

* * *

**Sorry the chappy is so short, but I promise to make the next one longer! Did you like this chappy, anyway? Hope so!! Thankies for reading and R&R so that I will write faster for the next chappy!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x **


	4. Meeting

**Okay, here's the next chappy! Hope you like it! And for _Gaara's little brother_, the squeal for my first story _"Will You Be My Friend?"_ should be out in the next week or two, so look out for it and thankies for reviewing my stories! Your comments have really boost my confidence up! And thanx for everyone else that has reviewed too!! Now on with the story!! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_**x**_

**Chapter 4: Meeting **

_**xxx**_

_Before Kyris could shout at the little brats before her, Hikaru suddenly had a bright smile on her face and her chocolate brown eyes lite up in happiness and delight, and so did her brother, Yahiko's. Together, they both shouted out "HINATA-NEE-CHAN!!" And ran toward a figure that was slowly turning around to face them..._

Hinata turned around as she heard her name being called out. Her heart skipped a few beats as she thought for a split second it was her Father or someone from the Hyuuga clan coming to take her away from her new life, but relaxed when she heard "nee-chan" at the end of her name and knew it was only one of the orphans from the orphanage. She turned around and before she could even get a glimpse of who was calling her, she suddenly felt two small weights on her lower stomach before...

"Oof!" ... She fell to the floor, the two weights on top of her, giggling while hugging her by the neck.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" They both giggled out, holding onto her tighter, and if they were stronger Hinata would be chocking right about now.

Hinata also started giggling as she sat up and brought the two twins into a loving hug. "Hey you guys! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be waiting for me at the orphanage!" Hinata giggled out, smiling down at the two look-alike's. Yahiko's sister, Hikaru looked exactly like him except for her hair that fell down to her shoulders and she had big, round chocolate coloured eyes and had more feminine features.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have someone we want you to meet!" Hikaru beamed. Hikaru knew her Kazekage, or Gaara-kun as she liked to call him, would love her just as much as everyone else she knew. Hinata is like the older sister she never had to her and she never wanted her to go away. She hoped that Gaara could make her stay in Suna. Temari had told her that Gaara would, but Hikaru just didn't know how. And Temari wouldn't even tell her! Oh, well. Maybe it is a grown-up thing? It didn't matter because she wouldn't let her Nee-chan leave, anyway.

Hinata tilted her head to the side, confusion clearly in her eyes along with curiosity and excitement. "Oh really? Where is this mysterious person?" Hinata asked as she brought the children sitting on her lap even closer to her, still sitting on the sandy path. She was lucky there wasn't many people out this early in the morning encase they tripped over them. Suna people didn't start the day until noon at the least and ended the day late at night.

Before either Hikaru or Yahiko could answer, Temari came squealing and jumping over to them, picked up Hinata by her upper arms and crushed her into a bear hug, not noticing that the children went flying out of Hinata's lap when she had picked Hinata up. "Hina-chan! There you are! Its so great so see you!!" She shouted happily, excited that her little brother was finally able to meet Hinata and couldn't wait to see the look of shock pass Hinata's face when she meets Gaara... And then Gaara will fall instantly in love with her, and her with him, then they will have a beautiful wedding and many, many children and they would live happily ever after! _'Okay, maybe I'm going a tad bit over board...'_ She thought.

Hinata, on the other hand, was having problems breathing. Temari had a death grip on her and whatever she tried, she couldn't get out of it. She tapped Temari on the arm lightly and gasped out. "Need... Air... Breath... N-Now..." She saw Temari's sea green eyes widen and she set Hinata down gently, while spilling out many apologies to the small woman in front of her.

Once she had caught her breath, she giggled at Temari's worried and panicked face. "Temari-nee-chan, I'm fine. Honest! No need to worry!" She smiled up at the taller woman to make sure she sounded convincing. Truth was, her ribs hurt like hell, but it was nice to know how much Temari missed her.

Temari beamed a huge smile down at her "little sister" her eyes shining with happiness. Hinata really was beautiful and if her little brother turned out to be not even a little bit attracted to her then she would seriously question if he was straight or not. Her beaming smile turned into a playful smirk and her eyes now shinned with mystery, making Hinata uneasy. "I have someone I would like you to meet, Hina-chan." She told Hinata.

Hinata tilted her head slightly to one side, her midnight blue tinted hair falling to one side of her shoulder, in a questioning manner and Temari almost squealed from how much she looked like a cute little puppy. "Oh? And who am I going to be lucky enough to meet today then, hmm?" She asked with a small smile. She liked meeting new people, especially Temari's friends.

"I believe that would be me." Answered a deep, masculine voice that came from behind Temari.

Hinata looked over Temari's shoulder and gasped as she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen making his way over to her. She has never used the term beautiful for any man before, but it fit him perfectly. His deep blood red hair fell down to the back of his neck and his hair looked like fire from the light of the Sun shining on his unique coloured hair. He has the most intense jade coloured eyes she has ever seen before as they stared directly into her own lavender tinted eyes. He has two dark circles going around both his beautiful eyes and she remembered Temari telling her that he couldn't sleep before, though she didn't tell her why. She could tell by the smaller woman standing a few feet behind him, who was glaring at her for some reason, that he was very tall and his skin was tanned from living in the desert all these years. She would say he was about her age, eighteen.

He stopped beside Temari and crossed his arms over his chest. It was only then she noticed he was wearing the Kazekage robes. _'Yup, as I thought. Its Temari's little brother, Sabaku no Gaara!' _Hinata thought to herself.

Before Hinata did anything else, she bowed down low at the waist to show her respect to him. After all, he was the Kazekage and she wanted to make a good first impression.

Gaara looked down at the bowing girl and smirked. As he was walking over to his sister and the girl before him, he had gotten a good look at her. And, to put it bluntly, he thought she was stunning. Her raven black hair blew lightly in the warm wind and fell to her middle back. The light of the sun clearly showed the natural streaks of midnight blue in her silky looking hair. She has the most unique eyes he has ever seen on anyone before and found himself drowning in the beautiful lavender tinted eyes as they stared back curiously at him. He could tell she is a small woman but her clothes showed all the right curves of her perfect body and he was amazed at how pale her soft looking skin was, seeming as he found out she has lived in this village for about a week now. He could tell she was either his age or a year younger and he found himself smirking at the aura of innocents she gave off.

"Please, don't bow." He mumbled out with an almost invisible blush on his face. He has never gotten used to random people bowing to him. It happened everywhere he went and it was something that made him uncomfortable.

Hinata straightened her back and took a quick glance at Temari, only to she her snickering behind her hand _'Temari-nee-chan is up to something.'_ She thought suspiciously before turning her attention back to the young Kazekage before her. She stuck out her right and and smiled up at him "Hi! I'm Hyu- Ahh, I mean Hinata." She recovered quickly and blushed as he raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

**_'Damn that was close, little one.'_** She heard Mai mutter.

He took her hand firmly in his own, liking the feel of her soft skin against his own, and shook it gently. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna." He spoke confidently. He was liking the small blush on her usually pale cheeks.

Hinata heard an impatient cough come from beside Gaara and looked to see the blonde woman still glaring heatedly at her. She raised her eyebrow slightly and cocked her head to the side. _'Have I done something to upset her?'_ She asked herself but just shrugged mentally and decided to be kind.

She stuck out her hand in the woman's direction, smiled brightly and said "I'm Hinata. You are...?" The woman's purple coloured eyes just kept glaring at her, making her eyebrow raise further. "Uh, never mind?" She said as she slowly retreated her hand and looked down at Yahiko and whispered "Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes held worry. Hinata hated it when people looked at her the same way as this blond haired woman was.

Yahiko shook his head and grabbed hold of her leg and smiled up at her. "Nope. Kyris is just a meanie!" He giggled out and poked his tongue out at the glaring woman who Hinata found out was named Kyris.

Gaara watched as Hinata picked up both Yahiko and Hikaru and hugged them close to her. He could tell she is amazing with children. So far she seemed perfect to him. He couldn't find one fault. She is very, very beautiful and is a nice and respectful person. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, but he knew better. He could see it in her eyes. She is very powerful and his sister was right when she said she has had a dark past. All he had to do was look into those hypnotizing eyes of hers to see carefully sealed pain, and if it wasn't for his good eye sight then he would have missed the small flicker of pain in her eyes when she had stumbled over her words when she was introducing herself to him.

**_'He's gorgeous!'_ **Mai giggled out.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden thought from Mai. _'Mai! We have better things to do then look for "gorgeous" men!' _Hinata scolded her mentally, a blush covering her cheeks. She forgot about everyone around her so she let her guard down and showed her emotions on her face as she argued with Mai about looking for men, especially the Kazekage! _'He most probably already has a girlfriend! Maybe its Kyris! So shut up!'_ She shouted to Mai.

_**'You don't know that for sure though! C'mon you need some love!' **_Mai teased.

_'I DO NOT need love!' _Hinata was about to explode with rage. Mai knows love is a sensitive subject when it comes to Hinata. Ever since her mother died Hinata believes she doesn't need it and never will. She told Mai millions of times before that she will never love again because it hurts too much. But what Hinata doesn't know is that her she doesn't have a choice when it comes to love. If her heart falls for someone, she is doomed. Mai just hopes someone will come along and fall in love with her and will show her that love can be the most amazing feeling she has ever experienced.

**_'Gomen for bringing it up.'_** Mai said quickly. Hinata might have forgotten the people around them, but she sure as hell hasn't. _**'You do know that everyone is staring at you, right?'**_

"Huh?" Hinata came out of her thoughts and blushed a brilliant shade of red when she looked around and saw everyone was staring at her weirdly, apart from Gaara who seemed to have a suspicious look on his face. She gulped _'Note to self: Stay away from Gaara. He's already suspicious of me.'_ She thought to herself before whispering out a "Gomen." Temari laughed along with the twins in Hinata's arms.

"Oh, Hina-chan. You always seem to do that." Temari laughed out, only making Hinata go a brighter shade of red.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. What the hell had just happened? One minute she was talking and laughing with everyone, then the next she seemed to be in a world of her own. It was like when he used to talk to his demon, when it was still in him. "Hm." He muttered to himself. It was pretty obvious to him that there is more to this beauty before him then she leads on. And he wanted to find out.

"Hey, Gaara-chan! I've got a great idea! How about we both take the rest of the day off and join Hinata. She's taking the kids out somewhere special and I would like to go with! Please!!" Temari asked him. She thought that this could be a good way for them to get to know each other better and who knows, maybe they will count it as a first date!! The only thing she had to do was persuade him to come along, which she knew would be quite hard. Her little brother works too hard and needs time off, no matter how many times he insists he is fine.

Gaara sighed inwardly. Didn't his sister know that he couldn't just skip work? He is the Kazekage and Kazekages couldn't just do that... With the exceptuion of Tusanade. "You know I can't just skip work, Nee-chan. I have too much work to do." He replied in a don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Ano..."

They all turned to Hinata who obviously had something to say. She had put the twins down by now and was tugging at her hair nervously. She obviously didn't like to be the center of attention or liked to stand up to people such as Gaara. "Ano... I have met a lot of Kazekages in my time as a wanderer and they have all skip out on a few days of work just to have a little fun. You're the only one that I know of that works so hard." She blushed slightly and remembered Tsunade's drunken ways. "From what Temari-nee-chan has told me, I-I think you deserve a day off." She finished with a shy smile.

Gaara smiled slightly at her. She was right. Just look at Tsunade! She was always drunk, even when she was working. _'Besides...'_ Gaara thought to himself. _'That means I get to spend more time with Hinata and get to know her better.' _As he was about to answer, someone talked first.

"So, what. You're trying to turn _**my**_ Kazekage into a lazy, good-for-nothing slob? Pfft. Some idea you have!" It was Kyris. She has had enough of the little, shy, goody-two-shoes girl before her. It was obvious to everyone to see that Gaara has taken an immediate liking to the little girl before her. And damn it, Hinata was very beautiful! _'No, not as beautiful as me!' _She convinced herself. She wouldn't let her have her Gaa-kun! She won't let her get his money! So she tried to make Hinata look stupid in front of everyone. Key word **_tried._**

Hinata suddenly glared at the blonde bitch who was standing too close for the Kazekages liking next to him. She could see Gaara didn't like her and knew that he couldn't be going out with her. _'Not that I would care if they were.'_ She quickly put in. Just like she had told Mai, she didn't need love. Not off anyone.

"That was not what I was saying." Hinata spat out at Kyris while vaguely hearing Mai's worried voice as it told her to calm down. "The Kazekage's I have come across are some of the most hard-working people I have ever known." She thought of Tsunade once again. She may be a complete and utter drunk, but she knew when to be serious and when she really needed to get work done. "I was just suggesting that he take some time off. After all, too much work causes stress and I think you should know the kinds of things stress can do to you're body." Hinata finished talking to her and sent her glare from Kyris to Gaara, and her unique eyes turned soft, like they had once looked. "I would also like some company to look after fifteen children. Three would be better than one." She finished.

Kyris but now was seething with rage while Temari, Yahiko and Hikaru were snickering to themselves. Gaara smirked once again. _'So she has an innocent side and a bad girl side. Interesting.' _

He nodded his head and said "Alright. I'll skip work this one time." Truth be told, he was grateful that he finally had a reason to skip work. Stuck up in that over-heated office of his drove him mad at times. Not to mention it was boring as hell! He turned to Kyris who was way too close for his liking. Hasn't she ever heard of personal space? "You will go back to the office and tidy it up. I want it spotless by the time I come back." He ordered. He wanted to punish her for being so rude to Hinata. He didn't know why, but when she was being mean to Hinata, he had wanted to rip Kyris' head off, and came close too.

"Bu-" Kyris tried to protest.

"Do you want me to fire you?" He asked in a deadly tone. She shook her head "no". "Then I suggest you get going." He ordered her once again.

Kyris was burning with rage. She sent Hinata one last death glare, the best one she has ever been able to do before, but was surprised when she saw it hadn't effected the dark haired girl in the least. With a "humph" She stormed off back to the Kazekage tower.

Hinata blinked at the retreating figure, but decided not to ask why Kyris hated her so much. Instead, she smiled at everyone and asked "So, are we all off to the orphanage?"

They all nodded and started walking. Yahiko and Hikaru grasped on to of each of Hinata's hands and she smiled happily down at them. Temari winked at Hikaru and so Hikaru took her other hand and placed it into Gaara's large, tanned hand and pulled him to walk along side of her. Temari stopped suddenly and said "I'm ganna go tell Kankuro-chan that we are all going out. I'll meet you at the orphanage, kay?" At their nod she disappeared.

And so that left Yahiko who was holding Hinata's left hand, Hinata who was happily smiling at everything she saw while fighting Mai about love and giving someone like Gaara a chance, Hirkaru who was holding Hinata's left hand and Gaara's right hand, and Gaara who was taking short glances now and again at Hinata.

_'Today is going to be interesting...'_ Both Hinata and Gaara thought.

* * *

**R&R and I'll be very happy!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x **


	5. Water Skating

**Hey peeps! Just wanna apologize if this chappy is sucks, I've had a bit of a writer's block lol. But I had to update because I didn't want to keep you all waiting, so sorry if this chappy is crap! lol!**

**I've also decided to make this chappy longer than the rest because I have had such encouraging reviews and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story!**

**And for those of you who read my first story _'Will You Be My Friend?'_ and are waiting for the squeal, I'll try and get it out by tomorrow (3/22/08) so look out for it! It is called _'My Hina-Hime'_ and sorry it took so long to get out (hehe)!**

**Anyway, R&R for me and tell me what you all think of this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_**x**_

**Chapter 5: Water Skating **

_**xxx**_

"So, are we all ready?" Temari asked the orphans, her green eyes sparkling with exitement.

Temari had just arrived at the orphanage, along with an excited Kankuro. 

Kankuro had wanted to meet the girl who had gotten his little brother to notice her. He thought that she must be a saint to get Gaara to even give her a second glance. Gaara and Hinata had been in the middle of a deep conversation in the living room when the oldest Sabaku siblings had arrived. Kankuro, after laying his sea green eyes upon Hinata's beautiful body, had drooled and tried his best to get her to notice him. To hell with his little brother! He had found out that she is a sweet and innocent girl along with her good looks and as much as he had wanted to try and make Hinata his, he could see Gaara was really taken by this girl and decided to let his brother have her.

Once the orphans were ready, Temari had lined the fifteen children outside the orphanage and had made them stand in one long line. She had counted all fifteen of them to make sure everyone was there and when she knew she had them all, she had gone back inside to get her siblings and her "little sister". And that was where they were at the moment.

The children all nodded, and some shouted out "Hai!" and they all smiled sweetly at the four adults in front of them. It was amazing to Hinata how close their ages were. The oldest orphan was only eight and the youngest was four. She had thought there would be teenagers here when she had first found Yahiko and was walking him home, and she had thought that the youngest orphan would be about two years old. But she was still - to this day - surprised at their ages.

"Alright Hina-chan! Lead the way!" Kankuro shouted, pumping his fists into the air.

"Hai!" Was Hinata's short answer.

As they all started walking, Yahiko and Hikaru instantly grasped hold of each of Hinata's small, pale hands and Hikaru gripped Gaara's too, making him, once again, walk next to her. Temari couldn't help but think how much of a small, cute little family they made. She was walking behind them with Kankuro and the rest of the orphans, looking over the kids to make sure none of them misbehaved or fall behind. "They look so cute together!" Temari whispered excitedly to her younger brother by a year, who was walking next to her. He nodded in agreement.

Hikaru looked behind her to Temari. Her and Temari had come up with a little plan to get Gaara and Hinata closer together. It might not be a lot, but it would be funny to see their reactions. Temari winked at the little brunette haired girl, and smiled in triumph when Hikaru winked back at her. She couldn't wait to see how her little brother and Hinata reacted to their "master plan" as Temari liked to call it, even though it is really just a pretty crappy plan.

Hikaru looked up at Gaara and tugged on his tanned hand with her own, which was entwined with his. He looked down at her and cocked an almost invisible eyebrow at her, as though asking what she wanted. Hikaru said "I need to talk with Temari-nee-chan but I don't want anyone to steal my place next to Hinata-nee-chan." She whined out, then brought Gaara's hand to link with Hinata's own, making Hinata look down in shock at her. "Keep my space please, I won't be long!" She finished before running over to Temari, giggling all the way.

Once she got to Temari and Kankuro, she jumped into Temari's outstretched, still giggling. Temari and Kankuro laughed along with her as they saw the look of shock on both Gaara and Hinata's face, before they both turned a lovely shade of red, Hinata much more red than Gaara, but Gaara's blush was still very noticeable. "Aww they look so cute!" Temari giggled out and saw Yahiko running towards them. He must have wanted to give them some time alone.

Hinata was beyond shocked. She was also beyond confused! What was she to do?! Should she keep holding his warm hand, or should she slip her hand out from his own?! _'What the hell are they planning?'_ Hinata asked herself, talking about Temari, Kankuro, Yahiko and Hikaru. She could almost picture Mai's shoulders moving upwards, showing that she had no idea of what they were planning. Hinata decided that she should slip her hand out of his own tanned, warm hand because it was only making them uncomfortable, but before she could, Gaara's hand wrapped around her smaller one and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Her mouth dropped open and she looked up at him to see him looking at her from the corner of his emerald coloured eyes and the small but noticeable blush on his usually pale cheeks. This made her turn a beautiful shade of dark.. _**very dark**_.. red, only making Gaara smirk. She decided to keep hold of his hand. She told herself it was because she didn't want to seem rude and just wrench her hand out of his own, but both Mai and herself knew better.

_**"C'mon, little one. At least admit you like the young Kazekage a little."**_ Mai complained.

_'No!'_ Came Hinata's fast reply. She blocked Mai's thoughts just encase she let her guard down once again in front of the Kazekage. She already knew he was becoming suspicious of her and they hardly even knew each other! She really _**was**_ going to have to avoid him after today. So why did that make her heart drop at the thought of not being able to talk to Gaara after today?

_'It doesn't matter. I have to keep my secrets and if that meant even staying away from Temari-nee-chan, the twins and the rest of the orphans, then I would do it. I can't and won't allow myself to be found by my Father.'_ Hinata thought. There was no way she was ever going back to the Hyuuga Compound.

_**Ever**_.

Gaara, on the other hand, was loving every second of having Hinata's small, delicate hand entwined with his own larger one. He loved how perfectly her pale hand fitted into his own tanned hand. 

He had been surprised at first when Hikaru had linked his hand with Hinata's before running off toward his Nee-chan and Nii-san. He knew that Temari and Hikaru had planned this. _'Hikaru-chan is spending too much time with Temari-nee-chan.'_ He had thought, disturbed. They really didn't need another Temari running around Suna.

And then Yahiko had left, catching onto the plan. Gaara had been embarrassed when they were alone at first. He had never held a girls hand before apart from his sisters and Hikaru's. He didn't really know what to do. But, it felt right to him, so he did as he always did when holding hands with the little Hikaru, he entwined his fingers with Hinata's and hoped that she didn't mind. He had also felt heat rushing to his face, but he was able to keep most of the blush from showing. 

But when he had seen Hinata's shocked face as it turned a beet red colour, it had made something inside of him melt. Could he have really made a girl so beautiful as Hinata blush, just by holding her hand? 

He had wanted to smile, but instead it came out as a small smirk. He didn't think he knew how to properly smile. When was the last time he had smiled as big as he sees many of his people do each day? Has he ever? He can't remember ever smiling so big anyway. But he then decided, from that moment on, that he was going to stay as close as possible to Hinata. She is the first person to ever make him **_want_** to truly smile, and so he wants to keep her close to him because he had a feeling that she could possibly make him smile a true and genuine smile one day.

"Ano..." He came out of his thoughts when he heard the dark haired girl beside him start to talk. "I-I am really enjoying my s-stay here, Kazekage-sama. You have a wonderful village." She smiled a shy smile up at him, still with a small blush staining her cheeks, making something inside him squeeze itself almost painfully. His heart?

His smirk widened as he looked down at her. He always felt a small bit of pride when someone complements him on how well he is doing, looking after his village, but when Hinata complemented him it gave him a boost of self confidence. "Arigato." He thanked her, and he was rewarded with an even bigger smile "How long are you going to be staying in my village for?" He asked her, still looking intensely down at her petite form. He hoped she stayed for a long time.

**_"As long as the Hyuuga's don't find us." _**Hinata heard Mai mutter out, and it made a pang of fear and nervousness enter her body. Should she have made friends with such wonderful people when she would just have to leave them if she hears the Hyuuga's are coming to Suna? It almost made her cry. She didn't want to leave her new life now or ever, and she just hoped and prayed that that day never has to come.

"As long as you can keep me for." She replied, giggling slightly. She had to cover up her fear and nervousness. It would only make Gaara **_even_** **_more _**suspicious of her.

Gaara unconsciously gripped her hand a little more firm in his hand. That was exactly the kind of answer he was hoping for. He would keep her for all eternity if she wanted to stay in his village for so long, yet he had no idea why he felt this way. "Well then, I guess you're days as a wanderer are finally over, hmm?" He meant for it to be a statement, but he still didn't know if she was going to go around wandering or if she was really going to stay here.. with him and his family and friends. 

Hinata's smile became wider. "I guess so." She nodded, agreeing with his sort-of statement. She was surprised to see a relieved look flicker through his breath-takingly beautiful coloured eyes. Maybe she has made a new friend?

_**"Or possibly more."**_ Mai chimed in.

_'I wouldn't get you're hopes up.'_ Hinata snapped at Mai. When was her demon going to understand that she didn't need a boyfriend or as Mai called it "a mate"? She has never needed one before and as much as she may think Gaara is a handsome man, he could get any woman he wanted, so why pick someone as plain looking as herself? _'Its obvious that Kyris likes him, so why doesn't he become her mate?'_ She asked Mai.

**_"Because, little one." _**Mai started**_ "Kyris is a whore and I can tell the young Kazekage doesn't like her personality. Also, Kyris only wants to be the Kazekage-sama's mate because she will get all of his money and will become famous and powerful, and Gaara-sama sees through the plan. But he knows someone like yourself would never do anything like that, not even think it, and so I think that is why he has taken a liking to you." _**Mai finished with a giggle because she had just confused her holder greatly with her last sentence.

_'He does not like me in that way!'_ Hinata protested weakly. Why did Mai's last sentence make her feel happy on the inside? She looked over at Gaara from the corner of her unique coloured eyes just to see him staring at her with a strange emotion in his eyes. She has never before come across the emotion in his eyes so she couldn't tell what the emotion was.

She could see he was about to say something, but before he could get the words out, Yahiko and Hikaru came bouncing over to them and Yahiko grabbed hold of Hinata's free hand and Hikaru grabbed hold of Gaara's free hand. Gaara and Hinata looked at each other, only to blush again. They both now knew for sure that Gaara's siblings and the twins were planning something. Gaara didn't mind one bit, but Hinata still wasn't too sure. But they both kept a firm hold on their entwined hands.

"Aww, man. How much longer have we got to walk for?!" Whined Kankuro from behind Gaara and Hinata and the twins. 

They heard a painful _Smack_ and knew Temari had hit him over the head to try and shut him up. But, this just got him to whine all the louder. "Ooouuuccchhh! Hina-chan tell her! She hurt meee!" His strangely high pitched voice only got louder and louder until the children had to put their hands over their ears to block out the annoying voice. 

When Gaara had had enough, he turned his head and glared heatedly at his brother, making Kankuro shut up immediately. Satisfied, Gaara looked back in front of him again, squeezing Hinata's hand now and again, making her blush. He decided that he loved making her blush and he would do it more often.

Hinata giggled out while trying to keep her blush down, and failing miserably. "Just another minute or two and we'll be there, Kankuro-kun." she answered him. She took a sideways glance at Gaara to see him looking straight ahead, before she somehow tore her gaze away again. _'Why do I keep staring at him?! _she asked herself and Mai, but this time Mai didn't answer back.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They all started wide eyed - apart from Hinata who had a dazzling smile on her red rose coloured lips - at the sight before them. It was defiantly a beautiful place to be, but why did she bring them here? What could they do here? "Wow, Hina-chan! When did you find this Desert Oasis? It's beautiful!" Temari exclaimed. It was indeed a beautiful place with a large pool of water, just centimeters away from them, and a few palm trees scattered around the outside of the water. the water was very deep in the middle and became more shallow as it spread toward the edge.

"I found it on my way to Suna." Hinata answered truthfully. She had stopped and had had a great time here. She was about to show everyone just how fun a desert oasis can be. "I had stopped here for a while and I really like this place. It really is beautiful and I brought you all here today to try out something I do every chance I get when I come across a river or this desert oasis." 

She waited for the next obvious question, which Kankuro asked "So what are we going to do here?" He asked as he looked around.

Her dazzling smile widened as she let go of Gaara and Yahiko's hands - much to Gaara's disappointment and displeasure - and stood in front of everyone and said two simple words which made everyone even more confused "Water Skating!" 

The children stared at each other blankly with confusion clearly shown in their eyes. They had no idea what their Hinata-nee-chan was going on about. But Temari seemed to get it. "Wait... Is this like Ice Skating?" She asked her good friend, becoming excited. She has always wanted to go ice skating, but the desert is too hot for that kind of thing, so she has never been able to do it. She wondered why she hadn't thought of water skating before.

Hinata nodded her head excitedly. "That's it Temari-nee-chan!" Hinata said, her smile as wide as ever. 

"B-But we don't n-know what i-ice or water s-skating is, Hinata-nee-chan." One of the younger orphans said, still with confusion shining clearly in their eyes. 

Hinata smiled softly at them. "Thats why I'm here to show you." She started. "Now, Water Skating is a lot like Ice Skating, although Ice Skating is much more popular. But because the desert is too hot of ice, we are going to have to stick with Water Skating." She took off her sandals and told the children "Now, the first thing you have to do is take off you're shoes." Everyone followed the command, apart from Gaara, who wanted to observe her and see her having fun before he joined in. Mostly because he wanted to know if he could make her happier with his presence or not. 

Once Hinata saw that they were all done, she continued. "Now, is there anyone here apart from Temari-nee-chan, Kankuro-kun and Kazekage-sama who knows how to channel their chakura to their feet?" She asked the children. A few hands went up and Hinata could see Temari smile back at her. Hinata concluded that Temari must have shown most of them how to do it. "Alright. I want everyone who knows how to do that, to do it now then walk onto the water and wait for me to get there with the rest of the children, okay?" The children who could do it nodded and did as they were told.

Hinata looked at the last of the children to see only six out of the fifteen orphans left, and they were all the younger children too, including Yahiko and Hikaru. _'Temari-nee-chan must be a very good sensei.'_ Hinata thought, before continuing. "Okay, I want the rest of you to follow what I am doing." She said and put her hands together. She waited for the children to follow her lead, and when they were all done, she continued "Now I want you to focus on you're chakura and then push it all down to you're feet." She showed them how to do it before they tried it themselves.

After a few tries, they could all finally do it. Or so Hinata thought. "Alright, now I want you all to go walk onto the water with the others. I'll be there in a sec." They all nodded their heads excitedly and ran in, all of them able to walk on top of the water. She was about to go along with them until she felt a small tug on her short shorts. She looked down to see an upset Hikaru. "What's wrong, Hikaru-chan? Why aren't you on the water already?" She asked her, still feeling Gaara's intense gaze on her back. It has been there ever since they first came to the oasis.

Hikaru's lip began to tremble slightly and she sniffed a few times before saying "I-I can't join in on the f-fun! I can't do it!" She sniffed again and tried not to cry in front of everyone.

Hinata's eyes softened as she began to feel pity for the petite girl in front of her. But she soon stopped herself. _'No!' _She thought_ 'I will not pity anyone. Pitying people never gets anyone anywhere.'_

She thought of some way to help Hikaru, and she finally thought of something. She picked Hikaru up and set her on her shoulders, while thanking every Kami she knew that Hikaru was as light as a feather. "Now you can join in on the fun." Hinata said as she smile up at the beaming Hikaru who was clutching onto her neck, though not tightly.

"Arigato." Hinata heard Hikaru whisper and she smiled. 

Hinata saw that the Sabaku siblings still hadn't gone on the water yet, so she shouted over to them "Are you going to join in or just stand there and die of boredom?" Temari smiled and literally bounced over to the water, but the two brothers stayed put. She shrugged inwardly since she couldn't do it outwardly. It was up to them if they wanted to be boring. She was a bit disappointed though, she would have liked it if Gaara would join, although she told herself it was only because Gaara was her new friend and she would like to get to know him a little better.

"C'mon, Hikaru." Hinata said and walked onto the water until she was in the middle of the oasis, the deepest part.

She shouted out so that all the children could hear her "Okay, now to actually skate, watch me." And she began to push off with her feet, gliding along the water. The children stared in awe. They had never seen anyone skate before and it only made them more eager to learn. When Hinata stopped she said "There is only one rule, and that is not to go near the middle. If someone was to slip and fall into the water, they would drowned because it is the deepest part. So stay close to the edge, 'kay?" When they nodded she let them start water skating. 

Gaara watched her from the edge of the water. He watched how she smiled brightly whenever she made Hikaru - who was sitting on her shoulders - laugh, or whenever she span around she closed her eyes tightly so that she wouldn't feel as dizzy, or whenever she stopped for a little break she would take in sweet gulps of air, making her chest rise and fall, teasing him. He coughed to hid his blush _'Stop looking at her chest!'_ He scolded himself. He wasn't about to become a pervert like his older brother, but he couldn't help it! 

"She's really something, huh?" His older brother beside him asked. He knew who "she" was straight away, Hinata of course. He became a little jealous as soon as his brother showed up. Why was it that Hinata called his brother "Kankuro-kun" and yet she called him by his title, "Kazekage-sama". Didn't she think of him as a friend, or was it because she didn't want to offend him by calling him by his first name?

"... Yeah..." He decided to answer. 

Kankuro decided to find out exactly what his little brother thought of Hinata and how much he was attracted to her. "Y'know, she is very beautiful. Have you noticed, Gaara-chan?" Kankuro asked him coolly. 

Gaara looked at his Nii-san from the corner of his eye warily. What was with the sudden questions? Hasn't his brother ever learned that there are some things people want to keep to themselves? But once again he found himself answering his Nii-san's question. "Hai." It may not be long answers, but they were still answers. After all, this was Gaara. His brother was lucky he was giving him answers at all.

Kankuro couldn't help but smirk slightly, but he quickly composed himself once again and lied to his little brother "Y'know, I'm thinking of settling down. Having a wife and children, etc. And Hinata is perfect wife material. I bet she would be the perfect wife." Gaara didn't like where this was going. He could feel his anger and jealousy rising already. "I'm thinking about asking Hina-chan to become my wife, do you think she will except?" Kankuro was almost pissing himself from trying to keep his laughter in. Gaara's face was priceless! It was obvious he was jealous!

Suddenly, Gaara turned his body fully around to face his older brother, fists clenched at each side, face twisted in jealousy and anger, and his eyes burning with rage. He brought his face close to his Nii-san's. So close in fact, their noses were almost touching. He said in a low, deadly voice "If you ever ask her such a question, **_I. Will. Kill. You!_**" He growled out the end, yet Kankuro knew his little brother would never really hurt him, at least not any more. He just said that to try and scare him off. 

And that was when Kankuro started laughing. He threw his head back and laughed out loud, yet not loud enough to bother the children and his older sister and Hinata from Water Skating. 

Gaara's face soon turned from angered and jealous to confusion in just two seconds flat. "What the hell are you laughing about?!" Gaara asked - more like demanded - from his Nii-san. 

After Kankuro had finally gotten ahold of himself, and had whipped away his tears that had fallen from his eyes from laughing so hard, he chuckled out "I was never **_really_** going to ask her to become my wife! I only said that so that I could see how much you like this girl. And from what I can see, it is a lot!" Kankuro started laughing again when he saw his little brother's face become stained with a small blush.

Gaara crossed his arms over his muscular chest and "Humph"-ed and turned his face to the side, trying desperately to hid the blush on his face. He had never thought Kankuro-nii-san would be smart enough to come up with something as smart as getting himself to tell his older brother what he really felt for the beautiful woman who was at the moment "Water Skating" as she calls it, with the orphans. He felt his heart clench again. What could it mean? Maybe his Nii-san would know...? He sighed and his shoulders fell. "What do I feel for her, Nii-san?" He asked him. He has never been so confused in all of his eighteen years alive.

Kankuro smiled slightly. He knew his brother would be confused the day he finally met the love of his life. He had always had faith in him, ever since he had become a better person, that he could find the right woman for him, and who was better then the sweet, innocent Hina-chan? "Well, what do you feel when you're around her, Gaara-chan?" He asked Gaara, happy that Gaara was finally opening up to him.

Gaara frowned slightly. Where the hell was he supposed to begin?! She makes him feel so weird... But in a good way. "I... I've only know her for a few hours, but I get a funny feeling here." He said pointing to his stomach "As though loads of butterflies are flying around in my stomach. And here." He said, pointing to his heart "My heart seems to squeeze itself really tightly, so much so that it is almost painful, but at the same time it feels... nice." His blush began to deepen and he couldn't believe he was about to tell his brother this "And she... well...she, uh... makes me... um, feel... uh, more of a man?" He coughed out, hoping his Nii-san knew what he meant.

And Kankuro did, and tried to stop himself from laughing out loud as Gaara became shy while telling him that. He laughed nervously and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Oh, I know what you mean... She makes you feel... exited." He got a stiff nod as an answer.

An awkward silence fell like a thick blanket between the two.

After a few long, awkward minutes, Kankuro decided to speak up "Uh, well I know what these feelings you feel for Hina-chan mean." He said, making Gaara's head snap up to look at him. Gaara nodded his head and Kankuro took that as his cue to continue. He smirked at his little brother and said "My dear little brother" he teased "I believe you're in love." When the words sunk in, Gaara eyes widened so much Kankuro thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"But I can't be!" Gaara protested weakly, he was already starting to like the idea of finally being in love. "Temari-nee-chan told me that it takes time for two people to fall in love with each other." He said, confused. He didn't know which of his siblings to believe. 

Kankuro chucked at his dense little brother "Oh, Gaara-chan. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Gaara blinked... twice. 

Obviously not...

Kankuro sighed and began to explain. "Love at first sight is when two people only have to look at each other to have immediate feelings for each other. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, you just... know that you're in love with them." Kankuro was defiantly not good at explaining these sort of things, but it looked like his brother finally understands because a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Arigato, Nii-san." Was all he said before taking his shoes and his Kazekage robs off and walking over to the water, remembering what his older sister had said. He remembered she was talking about how she had fallen in love with that lazy Nara ninja the first moment she had set her eyes on him, and how he had denied that anyone was able to fall in love without getting to know the person first. 

As he stepped onto the water, only one thought crossed his mind...

_'I'll never doubt Temari-nee-chan again, because I've fallen in love at first sight with Hinata...'_

* * *

**Yes, I do believe in love at first sight, lol! Told you I made the chappy longer. And once again sorry if it was crap, but R&R anyway and tell me what you all think! **

**Thankies for reading!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x **


	6. Accusing Pale Eyes

**Hm... Not much to say, so just R&R for me and tell me if you like this chappy!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_**x**_

**Chapter 6: Accusing Pale Eyes **

_**xxx**_

She laughed along with Hikaru as she once again span around on the water. She relieved in Hikaru's laughter, happy that she was the one who could make someone as happy as she felt. "Again! Spin around again, Hinata-nee-chan!" Hikaru giggled out, and Hinata did as she was told and span around again, closing her eyes tightly so that she wouldn't feel so dizzy. "Again! Again!" Hikaru squealed out in joy, trying to making her Nee-chan spin around again. Hinata shook her head, but did as she was told. They did that for a few more minutes until Hinata became too dizzy. "Aww! Just one more time!" Hikaru pouted out, crossing her little arms over chest and sticking out her bottom lip.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Hikaru-chan! I'm too dizzy!" Hinata giggled out, but that wasn't the only reason why she wouldn't spin around again. She was afraid that she would get too dizzy and then she would let go of the chakura that she is channeling to her feet, and then she would fall into the water. It wasn't just because she was in the deep part of the desert oasis that she was worrying, but it was also a big risk for her to come out onto the water with everyone around.

Whenever Hinata is around water, Mai becomes... different. Mai coxes Hinata into using her water. Though it is usually just to practice with, there have been a few occasions when someone has tried to attack Hinata while practicing with her water, and no one has ever found their bodies. And its not that Mai is evil when she is near water, it is just that Mai is a water demon, so when Mai is near water, she has a sudden urge to use it for whatever purpose, and because Mai is within Hinata's body and she can feel Mai's emotions, like Mai can feel hers, Hinata also has the sudden urge to use water too. But, Hinata can control that urge as long as she doesn't fall into the water, so that is why she has to be extra careful.

"Hinata-chan! Hikaru-chan!" Both said girls turned to see Temari waving to them to catch their attention.

When Temari knew that she had Hikaru and especially Hinata's attention, she motioned with her head to her right, toward the edge of the desert oasis. She saw Hinata and Hirkaru look to where she had motioned them to look, and smiled when Hinata's eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her usually pale cheeks. She watched for a moment longer before she went back to looking after the children, watching from the corner of her sea green coloured eyes as her little brother, Kankuro, made his way over to her and her other brother, Gaara, make his way eagerly over to Hinata.

Hinata looked in the direction Temari had motioned with her head, and her unique eyes widened when she saw Gaara heading straight toward her, his beautiful eyes locking with her own. A small blush made its way onto her face and she felt her heart squeeze itself almost painfully when he smirked at her. Why was that? She hoped Mai would know why when she asks her demon later.

Hinata placed a shy smile on her face when he was close enough. "Finally coming in I see." She said, making his smirk widen. _'How is it that he always smirks, yet I've only seen him smile once, and it was barely there? Does he smile?'_ She asked herself, but then decided it didn't matter, she liked his smirk anyway. "Y'know." She continued when Gaara stopped just a few feet away from her. "You're breaking my only rule." She stated.

He raised a thin eyebrow at her, still smirking. He was loving watching the small blush grow as he came closer to her, so he shuffled a little bit closer until there was only about a foot in between them. He looked up briefly to see Hikaru resting her small head on top of Hinata's, her chocolate brown coloured eyes closed. Was Hikaru sleeping? He looked back into Hinata's lavender tinted eyes and once again his heart squeezed itself almost painfully, and he was happy that he knew what it meant this time. He was in love. "How am I breaking you're only rule?" He asked his love.

He watched as her smile widened into a playful grin, her blush slowly but surely fading. "My only rule is that you don't come near the deepest part of the Desert Oasis, and you're breaking that rule."

Gaara's smirk widened if possible. He chuckled lightly and thought of a way to catch her off guard. That thought soon came and his smirk turned into a playful smirk, just like her grin. _'She is definitely going to be caught off guard.'_ He thought to himself. He took a small step closer, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Am I being a bad boy?" He purred out in a low, husky voice, glad that Hikaru wasn't awake. This would possibly scar Hikaru for life is she was awake!

He almost laughed out loud when he saw Hinata's face make a whole new dark shade of red. She shook her head and stuttered out a "Y-Y-Yes." only to blush brighter when she realized what she had said. Hinata was just about ready to die of embarrassment, and just to make it worse, her demon, Mai was laughing at her flustered state, only making her blush deepen, if that was at all possible!

**_"HAHA! The Kazekage-sama sure is one sexy devil when he wants to be! And he has a way with words! And you say that you don't believe me when I tell you that he likes you!" _**Mai laughed out, forgetting for a moment that they were standing on water, making Hinata's urge to use her water go down and making her relax a little bit. She started playing with her fingers, something she thought she had stopped doing years ago, as she saw Gaara come even closer to her.

Gaara came so close to Hinata that when they inhaled, their chests would meet, making Gaara become - as Kankuro had put it - excited. He blushed lightly, but found some self-control, while thanking every Kami he knew that he had put on baggy black trousers underneath his Kazekage robes today, because he didn't want to be accused by his Hinata that he was a pervert.

He pushed all thoughts aside looked down at the small woman, hopefully his woman one day, and noticed just how tall he is and how short she is. She only came up to the start of his neck! He was more than a head taller than her! He bent his head down close to her ear and said in the same purring, low, husky voice "And how is it that you... punish bad boys?" He drew his head back - with much difficulty - and he just had to chuckle at Hinata's beet red face. He almost felt pity for her, but he just loved teasing her.

**_"HAHAHAHAHA! Gaara-sama is a bad boy! Say that you'll have to spank him!" _**Mai laughed out, much to Hinata's embarrassment.

_'Mai! You're not helping!'_ Hinata shouted at her demon as she felt even more heat rise to her face. She vaguely wondered if it was healthy for her to blush so much and blush so bright. She felt as though she was about to faint from embarrassment. And spank him?! Where does Mai come up with these sort of things?! She cleared her throat awkwardly. "U-Um... I-I..." She had no idea how to reply to him, she just wasn't the sort of person that you could have a dirty talk with, and she never guessed that the Kazekage could talk dirty!

Luckily, Yahiko saved her from any more embarrassment. "Hina-nee-chan! Come over here!" He shouted as he waved his hands widely in the air, jumping up and down on the water, and she smiled. He reminded her of Naruto in some ways.

She looked back at the young Kazekage who was still invading her personal space. He was staring down at her as though she was the most interesting thing in the world. "U-Um, I-I have to, uh, go." She said, motioning over to Yahiko who was still bouncing around on top of the water. She saw Gaara spare a quick glance at Yahiko, before looking back down at her and nodding his head slightly, as though telling her that she had his permission to go.

She left him and skated over to Yahiko, sighing in relief when she was far enough away from him. What had gotten in to him? Hinata had never thought that the Kazekage could be so... so forward! She felt herself start to blush again by just thinking about how close they were. What was that weird feeling she felt in her stomach when he had been so close to her? It had felt as though a million butterflies were flying around in her stomach, and it only left when Gaara had finally let her go. She took in a deep breath to try and steady her uneven thumping heart.

"Hina-nee-chan! Do you know how long Yahiko-chan has been waiting for you?" He said, smiling a huge smile that would put Naruto himself to shame. He stretched out his arms and it looked like he wanted a hug.

Hinata shook her head from side to side before saying "I can't pick you up right now, Yahiko-chan, I'm carrying you're sleeping sister." Hinata said, remembering that Hikaru had fallen asleep just before Gaara started talking. She sighed a sigh of relief mentally, knowing that it would have scared the little innocent child for life if she had heard what Gaara had been saying.

It was Yahiko's turn to shake his head from side to side. "Yahiko-chan doesn't want to be picked up! He wants to hold his sister, Hikaru-chan!" He said, still with his arms out stretched, waiting for Hinata to give Hikaru to him.

"Alright." Hinata agreed. "But first just like me wake her up." At Yahiko's nod, she lifted Hikaru from her shoulders and placed her on her hip. "Hikaru-chan, wake up." Hinata cooed softly, shaking Hikaru gently as she started to wake up. Hikaru opened her eyes, her big chocolate brown eyes looking around her, trying to remember were she is. "There you go, Yahiko-chan." Hinata said, and Yahiko turned his back to her and she placed a now fully awake Hikaru on his back.

As Hinata watched Yahiko take Hikaru around, spinning when she ordered him to, and then both of them laughing when Yahiko suddenly fell and they both ended up getting soaked as they came up from the water, laughing and giggling. It reminded her of the rare moments when she was happy back at the Hyuuga Compound. When her and Neji had been able to have brief moments alone where they could just be happy. Unfortunately for her, she had a flashback.

**oOoOoOoOoOo FlashBack oOoOoOoOoOo**

_I sat with my back against a large oak tree, hiding from the hate filled eyes. I had my legs up against my chest and my small hand clutched the most precious thing I own even tighter as I tried my hardest to keep back my burning tears and my heart wrenching sobs. _'Father told me not to be weak. I must not be weak. I can't try.'_ I thought to myself, but I couldn't keep them back any longer. I cried for my loss, I cried for the hateful eyes that are always pointed in my direction, I cried for all the horrible names my Father calls me and what he had made me do. I mostly cried for my loss, though. I lost the only person I thought loved me._

_My heart wrenching sobs could be heard from miles by now, but I didn't care any more. It wasn't as though my Father could hate me any more than he already does, and its not like he thinks I could be any weaker. My shoulders were now shaking uncontrollably and I rocked myself back and fore, trying my hardest to get the accusing pale eyes out of my mind. Everyone blames me. Everyone hates me. Even my little sister, Hanabi-chan and by best and only friend, Neji-nii-san._

_I heard a pair of feet shuffle toward me, but I didn't mind. If they even looked the least bit intimidating, I knew my guardian angel, that is mistaken for a demon, Mai would protect me. The shuffling got closer and closer to me until it finally stopped and I could feel their presence right in front of me. But, instead of looking up to see who it is, I pulled myself into a tighter ball and kept crying. Yes I am weak, but this will be the last time I shed so many tears.  
_

_I expected harsh words, maybe a slap, or as always, I expected to be called a demon... _

_.. A monster..._

_.. A killer... _

_.. A murderer... _

_.. But, I gasped in surprise when I felt someones hand start to gently pat the top of my head. "Shh." I heard them whisper. By now I was so still. I secretly pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and when I was pretty sure, I lifted my head up, just to gasp once again in surprise._

_In front of me was a boy just a year older than me, which makes him six. His pale eyes stared back into my own, but unlike the others, these pair of Hyuuga eyes didn't show any accusion towards me, no hate was in them and he didn't wish for me to just drop dead. They held worry... for me. His long chocolate coloured hair blew in the light breeze, along with my crystal tears of blue. His hand had stopped patting my head by now, but it was still rested on top of my short midnight streaked hair._

_I suddenly couldn't look at him. I turned my head to the side, away from his face and those friendly eyes. I set my jaw and closed my eyes tightly as I gritted out through clenched teeth "W-What d-d-do you w-want, N-Neji-n-nii-san?" I hate my stuttering, but after all I have been though in my life, I deserve to stutter like crazy. Especially after what I have gone through this past week. "I-I d-d-don't w-want to-to hear you're a-accusio-ns too N-Nii-s-san. P-Please, I-I-I can't bare i-it any l-longer. Just l-let m-m-me cry in p-peace." I begged him. I didn't need him to tell me how much he hated me too._

_I felt his hand rest on one side of my cheek and gently turn my head until I was facing him again, though I still kept my eyes closed, tightly locked. I heard him chuckle lightly before saying "Silly Hinata-sama. Do you really think I believe you're bastard of a Father?" My eyes snapped open as hope filled my heart. "I knew you didn't do it on purpose. I knew you loved you're Mother with all of you're heart. I know Hatashi-sama must have said something to upset you to bring out you're demon to...to... well, you know." He finished off._

_I smiled the first true smile in weeks. "N-Neij-nii-san. D-Do y-y-you know how m-much you're w-words m-mean to-to me?" I asked him, wiping away my tears with the back of my hands. I have finally found someone who doesn't hate me. But then my smile dropped. "I-I w-w-wish Ha-Hanabi-chan s-still l-l-loved m-me." I whispered out, forgetting for a second that my Nii-san was even there.  
_

_He held the hand that clutched the most precious possession I own and said "Hanabi-sama loves you, Hinata-sama. But, she has got to pretend to hate you in front of Hitashi-sama, otherwise she will get hurt, just like you get hurt." I sat there stunned at his words as he gently opened my fisted hand and took the most precious thing I own away from me, holding it in front of his face to take a close look. He smiled at it, then at me and said "But, I can be you're friend and not have to hide it. Hitashi-sama is too scared to punish me because I am becoming stronger. One day I will become stronger than him, and I'll kill him for you." He promised, but I shook my head "no."_

_"N-No. Th-That is-is m-my destany." I smiled at him, and he nodded back to me in understanding, still with a small smile on his face._

_He made a circular motion with his index finger, telling me to turn my back to him. I raised my eyebrow at this, but did it anyway. I turned around so that I was facing the oak tree and waited for whatever it was he wanted to do. I saw his arms and his hands move around my neck and when I looked down I smiled. He was putting my precious possession, my Mother's necklace on for me. "A-Arigato." I whispered._

_"Done." He stated and I turned back around with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and stood up. He turned his back to me, then bent down in front of me. "Piggyback ride?" He asked, and my smile widened as I climbed onto my Nii-san's back. He got back up, with me on his back, and started to walk away from the oak tree, back to the Hyuuga household. I started to feel guilty though, because of me he is going to be shunned by the Hyuuga's just like me._

_We finally made it onto Hyuuga property, and as soon as we came through the large gates, all pairs of pale, hate filled eyes landed on us. I gripped onto Neji-nii-san's neck a little tighter, making sure I didn't hurt or choke him. I tried my hardest to look away from the evil eyes, but I couldn't... So much hate and accusion in their eyes... They make me **wish **that I would just drop dead. My family don't accept or even like me... what is there to live for?_

_It was as though Neji-nii-san was reading my thoughts, because he suddenly started skipping the rest of the way to the Main Family Household making me bounce up and down on his back, and I couldn't help but start to giggle..._

_ **.. I knew he was trying to make me forget the accusing pale eyes**... _

_.. He started spinning around in circles then, making me laugh louder and louder until my sides were hurting..._

_ **.. But no matter what, I will always be haunted by those evil, accusing pale eyes that are so much like my own...**_

_.. But, I love my Nii-san all the more now, because even though he didn't make me forget the evil eyes altogether, he made me forget them for one moment in time... and I will always love him for that. He is my Nii-san and no one can ever take him away from me..._

**_Arigato, Nii-san..._**

**oOoOoOoOoOo EndFlashBack oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata was suddenly brought back from the painful memory by a hand stroking her cheek. She looked up from where she had been staring at Yahiko and Hikaru, only to be met with black rimmed jade coloured eyes, worry shinning from them. _'So much like the worry I saw in Neji-nii-san's eyes all those years ago...'_ She couldn't help but think. She wondered why he was stroking her cheek, until she felt a small tear slide down the same cheek Gaara was stroking. Her eyes widened. _'No! Weakness! I can't cry!' _Her mind screamed at her.

**_"Calm down, Little One."_** Mai said in a soothing voice, but Hinata didn't listen.

Gaara was worried about Hinata. One moment she was fine, laughing and smiling, then all of a sudden she had a far away look in her eyes, as though she was remembering something from long ago, and when he saw the first crystal blue tear slide down her pale cheek, he became really worried. He had been by her side in a second, whipping away the tear, and she suddenly seemed to snap out of her far away look then because she stared up into his eyes, her unique eyes showing how confused she was.

She suddenly pushed Gaara's hand visiously away, making him blink rapidly in surpirise. Did he do wrong? He watched as she made her small hands into fists and started rubbing her eyes fiercly, and this just got him to worry about her all the more. Was she okay? Was she hurting anywhere? Why did she start crying all of a sudden? He couldn't stand to see her like this any more so he took hold of her small fists into his larger hands and pulled them away from her now bloodshot eyes, holding onto them gently as he asked "What's wrong?" He asked, a worried note in his voice.

She looked up into his eyes and had that warming feeling that filled her whole being again. What does it mean? "N-Nothing." She answered shakily, taking her hands out of his and she quickly looked around for something else to talk about before he asks again. She didn't know why, but she didn't like lying to Gaara, it hurt her heart. "Um..." Her eyes landed on Yahiko and Hikaru and she quickly asked the question that has been on her mind since she met Yahiko. "Kazekage-sama... why does Yahiko-chan talk in third person?" She asked, hoping he would forget about what just happened.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, disappointed that she didn't tell him what was wrong.

_'I'm just going to have to get her to trust me.'_ He thought to himself before answering her question. "Both Yahiko-chan and Hikaru-chan used to talk in third person. When they still lived with their parents, they had to learn how to speak by themselves because their parents didn't care for them, so they ended up talking in third person. When they were found and brought to the orphanage, Temari-nee-chan taught them both to speak properly. Hikaru-chan caught on, but Yahiko-chan stayed talking in third person. My Nee-chan says that he will grow out of it one day, though." Gaara explained, keeping his worry back for another day where he will question her until he got all the answers he needed.

"Oh..." Hinata muttered, looking back over to see the smiling faces of Hikaru and Yahiko. She felt her heart squeeze itself painfully at the sight. Why couldn't she have the ones she wanted around her? Why did she have to have a bastard as a Father? She unconsciously fisted her hands once again, trying not to become too angered just thinking about her Father. If she becomes too angered then Mai would come out, and it was an even bigger chance now that she was so close to water.

Gaara saw perhaps millions of different emotions pass through Hinata's pale eyes. He found out that her eyes were windows to her soul. He could see her trying to calm her emotions down, so he took one of her fisted hands into his own hand and gently ran his thumb back and fore across her knuckles.

All of Hinata's anger dissapeard as soon as Gaara touched her fist. She felt her fist relax until she was holding his hand once again. She looked up at him and blushed lightly as he smirked a small smirk down at her.

"Hey, Gaara-chan, Hina-chan!" Both Gaara and Hinata's heads snapped over to the person who had called their names, just to see Temari standing there, a knowing smile on her face. Hinata blushed and tried to pray her hand away from Gaara's but he just held on tighter, so Hinata stopped and just stared back shyly at Temari's smug smile.

Temari wanted to scream out her happiness when she saw Gaara take Hinata's hand, and how Hinata had blushed. She couldn't wait to rub this in Kyris' face. Kankuro had told her about the "talk" Gaara and he had, and she **_had_** squealed out in joy when he told her that Gaara has already fallen in love with her. _'Who wouldn't fall in love with her?'_ Temari asked herself _'I have, although in a sisterly sort of way. I love her like I would my own little sister, if I had one.'_ She thought to herself, then smirked when she thought of Kyris once again. _'That bitch thought that she could steal Gaara-chan's heart, just to break it when he finds out that she doesn't love him back, but luckily Gaara-chan saw through her and fell for innocent Hina-chan instead!'_ She thought, relieved.

"What?!" Gaara demanded when his sister had just stared at them for a couple of minutes. He was starting to blush.

Temari came out of her thoughts by the sudden demand by her little brother. "Huh? Oh, I think we should call it a day. Its getting dark." She told them pointing upwards toward the sky to see that the sun was going to set soon.

"Alright." Hinata nodded her head and Temari started to round all the orphans up and make sure that they are all there and safe. Hinata was glad they were heading back now, because the urge to jump into that water and use it was starting to take over.

Gaara tugged on her arm, making her look up at him. "Gets go." He said, starting to skate and dragging her with him over to the edge where her sandals are and his Kazekage robes and his sandals were too.

She placed her feet in her sandals, still holding onto Gaara's hand as he put his on too. He let go then to put his Kazekage robes on, and Hinata couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he had to let go of her hand, but quickly threw the thought away. She could see him struggling with the Kazekage robes and she couldn't keep back the giggle that escaped her full lips. Gaara glared playfully in her direction and she rolled her eyes at him. She moved in front of him and started helping him put them on, and he mumbled a small "Arigato" as he helped her with them.

It took a while. The Kazekage robes were harder to put on than Hinata thought they would be, but they did it in the end. There was just one thing missing. "Where is you're Kazekage hat?" She asked Gaara, who pointed behind her. She bent down and picked it up off the floor, leaving Gaara with a lovely view of her cute, firm, little butt, and he smirked in triumph. He had kicked the hat behind Hinata when she wasn't looking so that she would bend down and pick it put for him. _'I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert.'_ Gaara repeated in his mind, still staring at her butt.

She **_finally_** got back up and turned around just to see a blushing Gaara and she was sure he was muttering under his breath something along the lines of "I am not a pervert." She just shrugged mentally and walked back over to him, making him stop muttering under his breath, much to Hinata's relief. She placed his hat on his head - the hat was tide to his arm when they first met - and noticed how it covered most of his breath takingly beautiful eyes, and the beautiful tattoo of the Japanese symbol of love on the left side of his forehead. She giggled again.

"What are you giggling about?" Gaara asked, sounding like a pouting little boy, only making Hinata laugh harder.

"I can't even see you're eyes! Can you see me at all?" She giggled out before readjusting the Kazekage hat on his head so that he will be able to see. This caused her to come closer, making their chests brush together, and Gaara had to hold down the groan that wanted to escape from his lips. _'Does she know how much she is torturing me?' _He asked himself. All he wanted to do at that moment was wrap his arms around her small waist and hold her close to his heart.

"Done!" Hinata exclaimed happily. "You can see again now." She giggled out, happy that she could see his eyes again, though still a little disappointed that she couldn't see his tattoo. That's when she noticed how close they were, and she became frightened when her eyes traveled down to his full lips. She had a sudden urge to kiss him, yet she had no idea why...

Gaara was feeling the exact same way. He was looking at her red rose coloured lips and he needed to taste them. The butterfly feeling came back for vengeance and his heart was beating madly against his rib cage. He saw her bite her lip, and that groan was so close to escaping his lips now. That's exactly what he wanted to do! He was about to go for it, when Hikaru came running up to them, making them separate fast. "C'mon, c'mon! We're going home now!" Hikaru shouted as she pulled on their legs, trying to get them to start walking.

Gaara and Hinata started walking, both watching as Hikaru ran over to catch up with the rest of the children and Temari and Kankuro. They stayed behind. They walked side by side, their arms and hands sometimes brushing.

_**"Hey, Little One, are you alright? I saw the memory you had earlier. Are you okay?" **_Mai asked, her voice full of worry. She hoped that the memory didn't hurt Hinata too much.

_'I'm fine...'_ Hinata said weakly.

She thought back to the memory she had. She remembered that day as though it had happened yesterday. She clearly remembered the accusing pale eyes that watched her every step, the hateful words they would mutter under their breath, not knowing she could hear them perfectly.

She felt Gaara entwine his fingers through her own, and didn't even question his behaviour, in fact she smiled up at him. She might have had to put up with those accusing pale eyes of her family for most of her life, but for that one moment in time with her Nii-san, she felt free. She felt happy. She felt as though she belonged in this world. She looked back up at Gaara again to see him staring down at her with a small smirk on his face.

_'Arigato Nii-san, for showing me that I can be normal... and that is why I am happy to be starting a new family with someone else. I will take that moment in time where I forgot about those evil stares, and keep it with me always, so that I know, I can be happy, I can be normal and I can have some sort of peace if I find the right people. And I **have **found the right people, who can finally make me forget the accusing pale eyes, Nii-san, and now that I have found them, I never want to let them go...'_**  
**

* * *

**Did you like it?? I don't know what to think of this chappy. I was thinking about waiting to leave the flashback for another chappy, but though against it. I would just forget about it lol! Anyway, tell me what you think in a review please 'coz I really, really dunno what to think of this chappy!**

**Thanks for reading and R&R for me!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


End file.
